Bad Sugar
by Animegrl112779xx
Summary: Tino wants to prove to others that he can be tough too. -AU- *LEMON*
1. I

**TITLE:** 'Bad Sugar'

**SUMMARY:** Tino wants to prove to others that he can be tough too. -AU- *LEMON**YAOI*

**WARNINGS for NOW and LATER CHAPTERS:** YAOI! LEMON! **SEX! SEX! SEX! **Male x Male relationships, Multiple pairings, Fetishes, Oral, Non-con, Alcohol consumption, Alternative Universe HIGH SCHOOL, Peer pressure, HAZING, Multi-chapter fic, Human names used.

**MAIN PAIRING:** Sweden x Finland (Berwald x Tino)

**SIDE PAIRING:** Denmark x Norway (Mathias x Lukas), Sweden x Denmark (Berwald x Mathias), Norway x Finland (Lukas x Tino), Iceland x Norway (Emil x Lukas), Iceland x Norway x Denmark (Emil x Lukas x Mathias), Denmark x Finland (Mathias x Tino), Finland x Estonia (Tino x Eduard), Russia x Finland (Ivan x Tino) ...and probably sum other pairings that i havent thought of yet. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia. This fic will contain male/male SEX and is rated 'M.'

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **I'm a review whore. I'm being super cereal when I say -REVIEWS make me continue things. Just saying -cuz I don't know if I will continued this- -please keep that in mind when reading-/ This story was stuck in my head- I HAD to write it out cuz it wouldn't leave me alone...-BUT... my IRL buddies made fun of me for writing it. Whatevar though. I wanted to do it. Just let me know if you want me to continue cuz I have more ideas but if nobody likes it then I'm just going to stop. -OK-?

* * *

><p>************************-Chappy 1 - <strong>I<strong> - ************************

Tino wanted to be a badass! He wanted to have people look at him and think that he was tough. Honestly, he could completely kick everybody's butt if he was in a fight. But- when would he be in a fight? Maybe after he done taking care of his school work? Or perhaps after he finished his volunteer service at the local animal shelter...? Wait, that would be bad timing too because after doing those two things, he usually spent his winter months giving away toys to needy children at the orphanage.

Yep, everything Tino did was NOT badass- even his adorable face screamed 'sweet'.

The blonde Finn frowned as he pushed a book labeled 'Idiots guide to self-image' back onto the bookshelf. Even though he, knew how problematic he could be others just didn't see it, and he was growing tired of people saying he was 'such a sweet young man'. In his opinion it was awful for everyone to always think of him as gentle. He wanted people to see him differently.

Tino looked around the school library. He placed his hand over two books that he had picked up earlier and walked over to his Estonian friend, Eduard. He was seated at a back table near the window.

"Moi moi!" Tino cheerfully greeted as he pulled out a chair.

Eduard glanced up from the computer screen and returned his greeting. "Did you find something to read?" the Estonian asked, tilting his head in the direction of the books, "Are you working on a class project?"

"No. I just wanted to try to fix my image up a bit." the blonde replied with a heavy hearted smile. "Um... Eduard," Tino continued, "I was wondering what do you think when you look at me."

"Hm?" Eduard paused and gave the other man a brief look up and down "Truthfully?" he mused, barely reflecting before he spoke again. "Cheerful, good natured, and a little chubby." His attention then fell back upon the screen. "Your fashion isn't bad," he added "so I don't understand why you would want to change your image. It suits you well."

Tino frowned, "So you don't think anything bad about me?"

"Of course not, why would I? You're not like Ivan so there's nothing terrible to think of you. Maybe when you get mad, but that seldom happens." Eduard pushed the bridge of his glasses up on his nose "Look, if anybody said something bad about you they're just being jerks. Ignore it and move on."

Tino nodded. Honestly nobody had said anything bad about him and _**that **_was the problem.

"Are you alright?" Eduard asked his companion, immediately snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Ah! um..." Tino smiled nervously, "I'm fine." Of course he was anything but fine. He couldn't tell his friend his weird concerns though, Eduard just wouldn't understand and he'd only laugh it off as if it were a joke.

"You seem out of it," the Estonian murmured as he began to type on the keyboard.

"...Oh, Eduard, you worry too much." the Finn laughed, "I told you I'm fine. If anything it's the weather making me seem a little down."

Eduard nodded, his fingers gradually coming to a halt. "That does make sense," he responded, before standing up and pulling his bag strap on his shoulder. "Eternal night isn't helpful for anyone mood."

Tino frowned a bit. It was true. During the winter months, the sky is always dark. On most mornings the grayish sky was tolerable on the walk to school but later towards the afternoon the pitch blackness took over the whole atmosphere and made the journey home bitter and uncomfortable in the cold.

"It's getting late." Eduard stated after glancing at his watch, "We should be leaving."

Tino followed him towards the circulation desk. "Um, do you want to come over to my house, we can do some studying and-"

"I can't," Eduard abruptly interrupted, "Not today." And Tino could sense the nervous tremor creeping into his friend's voice. "Ivan let's the guard dogs roam around the front lawn. I'm always worried Raivis won't make it inside the house one of these days."

Tino chewed his bottom lip. Sometimes Ivan was too cruel to Eduard and his brothers. The blonde Finnish teen could hardly understand why he would want to do such things to others who were his...um... comrades. What a weird way to show affection!

Both boys checked out their books and exited the school grounds. "Moi~! I'll see you later, Eduard." Tino called, waving before he sprinted down the street.

Looking up at the brightly lit street lights, Tino knew it was only four in the afternoon. He sighed. "It's silly to be thinking like this. I shouldn't be feeling awkward about being a good person, even if I try showing people I can be dangerous it would probably just fail," he lamented to himself, shaking his head in a nod. "I need to stop thinking about this! Go away you awful thoughts!"

_CLANK..._

"Huh?" Pausing, the blonde Finn turned his head in the direction of the loud metallic sound. It had come from the alley. There was another loud clanking sound accompanied by a loud voice mumbling indistinctive words. Tino felt his body freeze up, 'What would people be doing in an alley?'. It would be best to get out of here quickly, he decided.

"-TO ME, BERWALD!" The voice became more louder and audible as the person speaking started coming closer.

Then there was once again another loud sound, not metallic this time. Instead it possessed a low thudding quality... the distinctness of hitting flesh against flesh, as if someone was punching another person.

A tall blonde man wearing a blue coat stumbled out of the alley and fell upon the snow covered ground. Immediately Tino became aware that his body was shaking violently in response to his nerves. What had he stumbled upon exactly? It couldn't be good. Tino dropped to the ground to hide himself but did a really crappy job of it.

"HEY! Answer me, Berwald!" The owner of the voice finally came into view, he had blonde hair and a long black coat, and a silly little hat placed upon his head. But most importantly, he had an axe! The man dressed in black gave a hard kick to the other man laying on the ground. His efforts caused his victim to grunt out in pain. Arrogantly, he bent down over the other man's body and pulled his head up by the hair. They looked directly at each other and though Tino could see the weapon carrying man's mouth moving he couldn't focus on a word that was now being said.

Millions of thoughts raced through Tino's mind as to what to do, but as much as he wanted to run over and help stop this bloody scene. He was only able to muster up a deafening scream of 'OHYYYAAAAAAA!'.

Both men's attention turned to Tino, whose voice continued to fill up the air.

Tossing the axe over his shoulder, the tall blonde quickly got to his feet and ran back down the alley from which he had come.

Tino's lip quivered as his voice finally died down. Stumbling forward, he hurried towards the man laying on the ground. "Are you ok!" the Finn asked, dropping to his knees and lifting the blonde's head to rest in his lap "Were you stabbed? Did you get hurt? Do yo-" Tino frantically asked as he continued to rattle multiple questions as Berwald blinked and stared into the young Finn's face.

"No, wasn't st'bbed." he replied shortly.

"Do you remember what your name is?" Tino asked, as he held up three fingers in front of the man's glasses, "And how many fingers am I holding up?"

"B'rwald," the blonde man mumbled, "Three f'ngers."

"Do you have a cell phone? I'll call an ambulance." Tino stated, reaching into the other man's coat pockets.

"Don't need one. I'm f'ne." Berwald replied, weakly brushing the other man aside.

"Are you sure?" Tino insisted, seizing the injured once more and moving his hands along Berwald's blue coat. The Finn's fingers began pulling at the buttons, yanking his coat open, "Sometimes people don't even know they've been stabbed when they really have been. And did you see that man! He had an AXE! What type of person travels with an axe? It was crazy!"

Then as if all of a sudden reality hit Tino hard. The Finn's body froze up and his head turned in the direction of the alley. "What if he comes back and kills both of us!" he began in a panicking tone. Standing up quickly, Tino let Berwald's head slapped down onto the concrete sidewalk, causing the wounded blonde to cringe.

The Finnish teen grabbed Berwald by the wrist and with a hefty tug pulled his body across the cement street until they arrived on the opposite side. The other man left out a half silenced yelp as the ground tore at his skin. Releasing his grip on Berwald, Tino raised his hand to his chest in an effort to catch his breath.

"He's not going to h'rt you if he c'mes back," the injured man explained as he pulled himself off the ground.

Tino eyed him skeptically, "How do you know?" he quickly asked back.

"Cause I'm w'th him."

The response stunned Tino and he cocked an eyebrow. "With him? You mean like a friend?" That didn't make sense! "Then why is he hitting you? And why does he have an axe? Is there some sort of weird holiday going on that I'm missing out on? I do love holidays- but still!"

"I'm in his g'ng," he stated.

GANG? GANG? Tino took a moment to digest this new information before his eyes looked the tall blonde man up and down. The Finn's face drained pale and his mind raced as he began to pay closer attention to the man he was helping. He hadn't noticed it before but being this close had made it quite clear he wasn't dealing with someone who actually needed his help. The man he thought he was helping was not only tall, but buff and goddamn scary looking!

Tino's mouth dropped open and let out another scream of horror "OHYAAAAA!"

"Hm?" Berwald piercing blue eyes gazed into the Finn's soft purple ones. He clamped his hands over his mouth forcing himself to be quiet. This was bad. He didn't want to offend the other man by saying his appearance scared him, that would be so rude. But then again, if he said it then it would be completely badass! And wasn't that what Tino had been hoping for all along?

Yeah, this entire event only proved he wasn't up to being considered bad. But then again, he HAD unbuttoned a stranger's coat which **could **be considered rude, if he wasn't trying to help him in a caring way. Still, he needed to be positive. Rudeness was kind of a step in the right direction to building up his 'bad' reputation.

Tino's face perked up with a nervous smile "Um... er...since you're in gang, you must do pretty badass stuff," he said.

"B'dass?" Berwald blinked, not exactly understanding his point.

Tino's two index fingers twiddled together as his face reddened, "You know, like ultra cool in a bad cool way. Oh, not that type of 'bad', unless you want to be that type of 'bad', which would still be cool...um...I mean, cool where whatever you do looks like something ...uh... rebellious? Yeah, that's the word, which isn't bad..."

Berwald watched as the blonde before him fidgeted and rambled on. The blush across the smaller blonde's sweet face was quite apparent to the tall Swede and was it his imagination or was Tino asking him how he became so 'cool', no one ever called him cool. It was weird, but adorable and Berwald couldn't help but feel the beating of his heart quicken as Tino continued to talk. Could it possibly be mutual love at first sight? But Berwald couldn't ask the other outright. That would be just too embarrassing.

The injured man continued to stare at Tino. Neither saying a word for a moment until the Finn turned his face away from the heavy un-nerving gaze.

"No." Berwald finally said, "Why?"

"I-um..." Tino was unsure how to phrase it, "Do I look like I could be part of a gang?"

Asking such a thing came as a surprise to Berwald, but the dark gaze expression never once moved from his face. "You w'nt to join our gang?" he repeated slowly, before nodding deeply and saying, "Ok'y."

NOOO! That wasn't what Tino wanted. In fact, that wasn't even the question he asked!

"No! That wasn't wha-"

"HEY!" A loud voice called from the alley.

Tino jumped as their attention turned to the other side of the street and the return of the other tall blonde who was carrying his axe.

"He...he really is your friend?" the Finn mumbled, as he started feeling sick to his stomach.

"Mn. S'lf-appointed leader," the Swede clarified, "Mathias."

"HEY, BERWALD! I didn't hurt you that bad, you lame loser!" Mathias waved from the alley, "What are you doing? Waiting for the police? I thought you would have caught up by now."

Berwald stepped forward and winced at the pain in his leg from the scrapping across the road. "You are injured." Tino said as he moved closer to Berwald, placing his arm against the tall Swede's waist.

"Hahahaha!" Mathias laughed boisterously, "Getting soft and letting a civilian save you?" "This is serious, brother." A new voice stated. Now standing next to Mathias was a dishwater blonde with glazed over blue eyes. He was shorter than the other two men and when he spoke his voice was droll.

"I t'ld you, I'm f'ne." Berwald insisted, as Mathias walked towards the two of them, reaching his gloved hand out. The Dane took Tino by the wrist and walked him down the alley. "Look, what you saw earlier, with the screaming and stuff..."

Tino felt his world swirling around. Oh fuck! They were going to kill him! He knew it, he completely, utterly knew it... All three of them were going to kill him and most likely eat him.

"You need to forget you saw anything if the police ask around." Mathias smiled. Tino nodded in delirium. "That means my face or that guy's face..." Mathias pointed at Berwald, "or even Lukas' face."

"Idiot," the dishwater blonde drawled, "Now you're telling him our names."

"Try to forget about that too, cuz-" with a quick push, Mathias shoved Tino's body to the wall and pulled the Finn's wallet from his back pocket, before flipping it open and pulling his student ID card out. "Tino Väinämöinen. We got your name and school." Mathias gave him a wink before returning the wallet.

"He's joining the g'ng." Berwald said.

"...?" Lukas looked over at Tino and then back at Berwald, "When did this happen?"

"When I t'ld him he could," the Swede replied.

"REALLY?" the grin on the Danish blonde's face grew wider, "YOU WANT TO JOIN THE 'NORDIC WINTERS'? Are you being serious?" Reaching up, the Dane took Tino's chin in his hand and gave him a once over.

This was it. They were really going to accept him into their group just like that! Though they were scary as hell and had weapons, the consequence might be worst if he disagreed to join now. There was also a positive side to this. If he was part of a gang then he could tell everyone that he was 'bad' and they would believe him and think he was not just some sweet kind face anymore.

"Yes. I want to join your gang." Tino bit his lip a bit and nodded his head.

"What's your specialty? Medical?" Lukas asked dully. Pulling Tino's head back in his direction, Mathias smile filled his view, "Or something better cuz Lukas is already good with medicine and things like that so we really don't need two people like that in the group."

"I can do anything." Tino responded rashly. It was best to keep a broad range, that way they wouldn't really target him to do ONE particular thing.

"Hmph? Anything? Really?" the Dane replied.

"Except murder or really bad things lik-"

"Suck my dick." Mathias told him.

"!" Tino looked shocked. "What?"

Mathias smirked. "You said 'anything' and I said 'suck my dick'."

"Eh-em." Lukas cleared his throat and glared at the Dane.

"I'm just kidding," Mathias laughed and Tino sighed a breath of relief.

"I can't really judge how you act if I'm getting sucked off, so I want you to suck Berwald's dick," the Dane stated, "If you do it then I'll let you join for your true dedication to do anything."

"It's n't-" Berwald started to protest. Mathias flung his hand up to silence the other man, "HEY! HEY! HEY! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Berwald," he said, "Think of this gesture as a present for all the years you've been devoted to our group. And did you know a blowjob heals any medical issue, like a bruised face or injured leg."

"Ridiculous." Lukas said, "You're not a medic for a reason."

"You know," Mathias smiled at Tino, "me and Ber are the founding members of the 'Nordic Winter' gang. So 'topping' him off means you've almost slept your way to the top. It's kinda a joke, get it?" Mathias left out a loud laugh.

"There's only four of us, so it's not an achievement," Lukas rolled his eyes "and your jokes suck."

Tino chewed his bottom lip, he didn't want to have his first sexual experience with a man he didn't know and sure didn't want to do it in front of a group of people.

But- but deep down inside he did want to be part of a gang.

Taking a heavy breath, he knew he had to do this. He wanted people to see him as more than just a cute face. He wanted to be a badass and be recognized for it. This was the first step to actually proving to others he wasn't just somebody cuddly.

"Cut it out, brother, he's only a kid," Lukas chided as he picked up his small bag laying on the ground. He scoffed before adding, "You're so stupid."

"Already t'ld him he w's in. He doesn't need t' do it," Berwald persuaded the elder blonde man. They had done lots of crazy shit but Berwald hated when Mathias got sexual with his ideas.

"The hell-! You can't just say 'yeah, be in our g'ng'! What do you want me to make him do? You want me to tell him to go bash some mailboxes or run down the street naked? Something lame like that? You forget about your initiation?" Mathias ranted as he approached Berwald and gave him a hardy punch to his shoulder. "Would something like that be better for you, your majesty."

Mathias then slugged Berwald hard to the side of his face "Cause I think you're forgetting whose 'king' here."

Tino watched the scene unfold before him. If doing this meant he could be part of a clique that would help his manliness, then he would...

"But- I want to do it," Tino declared, approaching Berwald and Mathias. He gulped hard. " I'm not a kid. I can do it."

"Seriously?" Mathias grinned, "Or are you just saying that to try to act tough?"

The Finnish man shook his head 'no' as if he had made his mind up definitely. Mathias let out an overexcited laugh and then gave a thumbs up to Berwald. "See, he likes my idea!"

Mathias's hand clapped Tino on the back "Put on a good show for me. If you do, you're in."

Tino hesitated for a moment. His and Berwald's eyes met for a mere moment before Tino turned away. The Swede's face was so scary- so very scary. But if the initiation was only this and not something violent like cutting off his finger, well then he could manage. The Finn lowered himself to his knees and began to unbuckle the other man's belt.

"You sh'uldn't do this." Berwald's hand fell on Tino's shoulder.

The blonde paused as he took in the sight of the Swedish man's limp dick. Even flaccid it was bigger than his own. "Hey, you're not afraid of it, are you?" Mathias teased, a laugh trailing behind his words as he mocked the Finn's apprehension.

"Clearly this is making him nervous," Lukas stated, elbowing the Danish man, "Our gang is stupid. It's not worth doing this. Just go home for the night." Tino watch the disgusted look cross Lukas' features. The only thing he could do was respond with a frown.

"Heh! He probably doesn't even know what to do with it." Mathias continued to laugh. It was true. Tino was a bit uncertain about how to get things started. On top of that he needed to appear like a tough guy while doing it.

Tino set about making Berwald hard, running his slender hands soothingly against the other man's cock. Slowly, he ran his fingernail down the length of Berwald's shaft, causing the Swedish man to watch anxiously as the Finn's fingers played lightly over the top of the skin.

Tino's face was red with anxiety, which the Swede easily mistook for blushing excitement. The blonde Finn was so adorable, so much so, that Berwald felt he would die from pleasure as Tino's moist lips covered the top of the Swede's penis head.

The tall Swede's body shuddered as his eye gazed down to watch Tino close his eyes and suck affectionately on his engorged dick. Berwald's voice gave a gasp, as Tino opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde's face. If he could engrave that moment into his mind, he would forever.

Tino clenched his eyes back shut. He shouldn't have looked up at that scary face. He must hate him for being so unskilled at sucking. It wasn't his fault that he was inexperienced, he was a man. He wasn't expecting to suck another guys dick so he never felt a need to be an expert at such a thing.

Tino hesitated, pulling the penis out of his mouth. Applying his lips to the base of the shaft he pressed kisses up and down the now hardened erection. Flicking his tongue out Tino licked Berwald's piss slit. Wet pre-cum leaked out wetting the redden head with a sweet mixture of salvia and sex.

The sounds of Mathias' boots came closer to the two as they engaged in the sexual goodness. Resting his head on Berwald's shoulder, Mathias glanced down at Tino. "It feel good?" Mathias' asked, speaking in a whisper against Berwald's ear. Tilting his head back, Berwald bit his lip, embarrassed to answer the question. Of course it felt good! Tino's mouth felt like sweet bliss.

"You hear that," Mathias' voice became louder, "He doesn't like it." Tino pulled back and looked up at the Dane and the Swede. "I-I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Don't apologize. Do it better. Jam the whole thing in your mouth," Mathias said. Tino's eyes widened. "It's too big. That impossible," the light blonde said as he wiped the saliva off his lips.

"It's eno'gh." Berwald grated out behind labored breath.

"...I can do it." Tino responded before taking a breath and pushing Berwald's dick as far back in his throat as he could. He made a gagging sound but pushed forward and continued to suck. Moving his hips back, Berwald began to fuck the Finn's mouth.

Tino relinquished the organ and began to place kisses all over the Swede's balls, before taking them in his mouth and tenderly sucking on them. Letting out a groan of pleasure, Berwald leaned his body back against the alley wall. "It looks likes Berwald's having fun with such sweet looking lips sucking him off. You want to do something like that to me tonight too, Lu?" Mathias asked, grinning at his companion who was semi-watching the grotesque scene play out in front of them.

"Not if I can help it," the Norwegian answered coldly before crossing his arms across his chest.

Moving his hand down, Berwald caressed his finger's through Tino's light blonde hair. Strolling them down to the side of Tino's face, he touched the skin there tenderly.

"Mnnn," the Finn mewed.

Berwald breath hitched as he heard the Finnish man give a small moan of pleasure. He relished the feeling that Tino must have been enjoying this moment too.

"I...I'm g'ing to..." the Swede panted, pulling his dick out of Tino's mouth. Berwald moved his hand over his dick and then proceeded to jerk himself off. He couldn't just come in Tino's mouth, it would be unpleasant for the other man.

Tino watched as Berwald's hand took over. Was he really that bad that the man didn't want him to finish him off? There was no way he was getting into this gang, unless he did something drastic. SOMETHING SO BADASS that they couldn't deny him!

"Let me do this. Please," Tino pleaded, as he placed his hand over Berwald's masturbating hand, and added his other over Berwald's taunt white ass, in an effort to draw him closer against him. Determinedly, Tino returned his lips to the Swede's penis tip. Sucking and licking feverishly, the Finn worked his mouth until Berwald's breathing became heavily labored and his hips stiffened.

With a loud grunt Berwald came, emptying himself in the blonde's mouth. Tino continued to suck as Berwald's cum filled him, and with a loud gulp he swallowed it.

Mathias's face lit up at seeing Tino swallow Berwald's load since Lukas and Berwald certainly never swallowed for him. Standing up off the ground, Tino lifted himself up on his tippy toes and pressed his lips against Berwald's mouth. The Swede could taste his own cum mixed with Tino's sweet saliva as the smaller blonde stepped back from the parting kiss.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and though it was wet with cum, he didn't seem to care, not when kisses from Mathias were always harsh and messy. It was a change of pace and he like it. Oh, how he liked it.

For a brief moment a frown crossed Berwald's lip_. 'If only we didn't meet l'ke this, I would have l'ked to have had a real relati'nship bloom with you. Where this mom'nt could be truly sweet and sp'cial.'_

"Was it good enough?" Tino asked as he looked over at the other two gang members.

Mathias turned away and began to walks off "Yeah, you're in. Meet us up at the train station tomorrow at six, and be ready to cause some trouble."

_-To be continued... maybe..._


	2. WANT

***************************-Chappy 2- WANT -****************************

Tino was very excited! He had just been accepted into a gang. He could now show his strength and make people see he really wasn't only just cute or adorable. He was a real tough guy!

Berwald was still leaning his back against the wall of the alley, his breathing was heavy and he seemed dazed.

It gradually occurred to Tino that it was possible Berwald hadn't wanted to engage in sexual activity. This was bad. It was Mathias who gave the order to suck Berwald's dick but Berwald himself never said he wanted it done. '_This is horrible,_' Tino thought nervously, '_I wanted to be bad but not bad-BAD._'

"Are you ok with what we did?" Tino asked frantically ask the tall blonde Swede. It took a moment for Berwald to respond since he was still catching his breath. "Use t' it," he mumbled.

"Oh good- WAIT!-no, I didn't mean it to sound like that- you know, that you're use to it cause that would never be good. What I mean is- well…" Tino exhaled a sigh, "I was scared that you would be mad at me for what I did. I don't want to be one of those types of men."

What type? Addicted to sex? Mean? Violent? Berwald blinked, not understanding what Tino was trying to say. "You're n't," Berwald said reassuringly as he took in the sight of the blonde Finn staring up into his face. It was so gentle, the Swedish man couldn't help but think, just like his lips.

"Yo-" Berwald began but then bit his tongue. Would it be wrong to tell him how fantastic the way he felt when the Finn sucked his cock. To tell him that those luscious lips of his made him feel pleasure he'd never experience before nor would he most likely ever experience again.

"Either way about it, I'm sorry," Tino said with a face that looked sincerely face looked apologetic, "…For kissing you," he clarified, "It's just I wanted to be a part of the group so much that I disregarded your feelings. I think that that doing this may have crossed the line."

"It's not a pr'blem." Berwald replied calmly as he pulled his coat down over the top of his pants, and turned to leave.

Tino abruptly called out to him, "Can- can I ask you something about the 'Nordic Winters'. I know it's late to ask but what type of crimes does your group actually do?"

"It's petty," Berwald replied back, "Spr'y paint, fights, stealin'..."

The Swede headed out of the alley way and began down the street. He stopped and turned waiting for Tino to follow. Immediately the blonde Finn caught on and quickly walked after him. He was still really excited about being a part of this and wanted to talk as much as he could about being accepted, so he began to ramble, "Is the train station where the gang always meets to hangs out?" he asked in a bubbly tone.

"S'ppose so," the Swede responded with a shrug.

"And," Tino asked, stepping closer, "How many members are in it?"

Berwald paused, holding up his left hand, "'cluding y'u, five."

"Do we have any rivals?" the Finn continued to wonder aloud.

The tall blonde shook his head, "Not seri'us."

"And... uh, have you beaten people up?"

"Mn," Berwald nodded.

"Do I get to use a weapon?" Tino asked and Berwald gave an ominous smirk, "If you w'nt."

The light blonde stepped back in fright. Letting out a small sigh, Tino knew if he was serious about this he was going to have to get use to the others appearance. He continued on, "Do we go out and eat together?"

"Drinking som'times."

"Should we exchange phone numbers so we can keep in contact for an emergency meet up?"

Berwald stopped walking. Did Tino just really ask that? It was silly sounding and yet at the same time adorably innocent. The Swede cocked an eyebrow. Tino didn't seem that bad, and the tall blonde was still a little surprised he actually wanted to join. He didn't look tough and hardened like a typical gang type. The only violent term Berwald could muster up to describe the Finnish man was brutally cute.

They headed towards a medium sized white house, that had lawn decorations in the yard, and an oversized garden. Berwald pushed on the front gate.

He glanced back at the smaller blonde. When Tino had asked to join the gang, it had caught the Swede off guard so he couldn't say 'no'. It just wasn't an option, but when Mathias told Tino to suck him off, he was half worried but also half-grateful. What if tomorrow would be met with an even worse demand from the Dane. A feeling of guilt washed over the Swede. This was his fault that Tino was in their gang and if there were ill-fated predicament in the future then that would be his fault too.

Berwald placed his hand on Tino's shoulder. If anything were to happen then he would have to accept full responsibility for it. "Tom'rrow I'll do my duty to prot'ct you."

"Eh?" Tino cocked his head to the side and then let out a nervous laugh, "Protect me?" he repeated.

The Swedish gang member nodded, "I will," he replied as he smiled inwardly. He hadn't heard Tino's words as an uncertain question but rather as a requesting statement of 'Protect me!'. He was glad that Tino agreed to acknowledge his responsibility. The Finnish teen, however, had no clue why Berwald just said that. He had just met the tall Swede but quickly came to the conclusion that his oddness could probably be attributed to one too many hits to the heads, an unfortunate consequence of life as a gang member.

****VVVV****

Mathias let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms out in front of himself. "Today for me was lucky. We got a new 'Nordic Winter' member, after all aren't you happy about this too Lukas? Our gang's finally becoming popular?" The Norwegian shot him a annoyed look and continued walking.

"Not really, I always hoped that you would just end this stupid playtime of yours and get a job like a real eight-teen year old. Having more members join only encourages your stupid antics."

Mathias let out a loud laugh, "Me? Getting a job? You make me laugh so much with your silliness, 'specially when we got Berwald with us. Sometimes the things you say are so funny, Lu."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Lukas quickened his pace until he was walking ahead of the Dane. Why did Mathias have to be so stupid? He hated that he dropped out of school for this type of lifestyle but paying the bills, taking care of his brother, and maintaining an education seemed like such an impossible combination.

It seemed like such a short time ago when it had been so long.

Lukas was only starting high school when he met Mathias. The Dane would skip classes and sit behind the school smoking cigarettes. "What use is an education when the teachers are against us anyways?" he would ask, "Do you really need them to find a job? You want to sit out here with me?" Those words that Mathias had said to him when they were younger were burned into his memory.

The dishwater blonde sighed. If he could go back in time, he would have gone back inside the school and finished his education instead of following this _type _of life.

But now things were different, he felt meaningless without Mathias by his side, so to leave to find a better life was quite impossible.

"Hey Lukas, why don't you ever swallow when I cum?" Mathias tossed his arm around the Norwegian's shoulder, now walking faster alongside the other man to keep up with his companion through the night streets. Lukas folded his arms across his chest. "Such a stupid question. Why don't you ever swallow, Mathias?" he retorted back.

"Cuz it taste disgusting," was his reply. Then there was a 'yuck' face Mathias made as he stuck his tongue out.

Lukas' lips made a small smirk, "You just answered your own question," he replied.

"No, it's just that you're more feminine like a woman," the Dane justified, "You should want to swallow me."

Lukas heaved a sigh, "You're thinking is seriously flawed."

He then halted his walk which caused the Dane to also pause. "Are you letting that blonde boy into the gang so you can have sex with him? He doesn't really seem like our type," he said.

Mathias let out another laugh, "No! No! That's not it at all. We need to expand to anybody whose willing to do anything. That the only criteria I ask for. He honestly seems like he really wants to be a punk-ass bitch, and I'll gladly give him the chance to prove himself. Nothing else, nothing sexual about wanting him with us. Besides, it was Berwald who wanted him in, not me. So you've got nothing to worry about Lukas."

Mathias gave the dishwater blonde a peck on the head and pulled him close, "You're still my favorite."

"Don't touch me in public like that. It's disgusting." Lukas complained as he pushed Mathias's arm off and continued on his way.

_"-And even if he something did happen, well, it wouldn't be a bad thing, right?"_

To be continued- MAYBE...

* * *

><p><span>Notes and stuff-<span>

-OK- its not as long as the other chapter- that's -OK- though. It really takes off my mind off of IRL stuff when I'm writing.

===&& a shout out to the three people who reviewed me- I want 2 say +THANK YOU+ to u all+++-

-*_NerdNynja Sportz_- YOU ARE PRUSSIA AWESOME 4 wanting it to continue!-and that type of awesome iz beyond words- :)

-*_Kayal6_- You love it? AWESOMESAUCE! You deserve a plate of pasta. I tried to get you a hamburger 2 but America ate all of them ;p

-*_Ardx _-DO IT-! XD -Hug Tino as much as you want- I promise he's sugary cuddly even as a badass!

-_soooooo R & R- plz?


	3. TO

***************************-Chappy 3- TO -****************************

When Tino arrived home, he did the only thing he could. He happily squealed and ate sugared sweet bread to celebrate becoming COOL! The blonde removed the cordless phone from its base and sat down at the table to call Eduard to tell him the exhilarating news.

Tino waited eagerly. With each ring, he felt his excitement bubbling over. But in the end, he only managed to reach the other man's voicemail.

Aww...

Oh well. He would have to tell him tomorrow at school.

Tino's face blushed.

He wanted to tell his best friend that he finally had his first sexual experience. Even though the actual moment wasn't ideal and it was rushed and-

Tino paused, 'It was with a man.' His face gradually began to pale as he thought of everything wrong with the event that had occurred. Some men have sex with men, he assured himself. It was a fact and something he couldn't deny that he did. The Finn frowned as he ate some more bread. He worried Eduard might judge him for that once he knew but Tino was no good at keeping secrets especially from people he considered to be his good friends. He already knew he would let it slip and he was okay with letting others know. Yes, it was official. If enjoying the blissful pleasure of sucking another man's cock made him bi-sexual, then he would just have to embrace that side of himself.

"Ah!" Tino let out a small, surprised squeak, "I can't believe I enjoyed doing that with a stranger! But it was a gang initiation so it's alright. If I didn't do it then- then- I'd still just be a sugary nobody..." Tino shook his head and shrugged off his sweater, draping it over the kitchen chair. Eduard would probably find the details interesting- -at least he hoped his friend would. Talking about sexual conquests was badass, right? Even if said sexual conquest was more the by-product of an x-rated version of truth or dare. Having sex was hardcore awesome and receiving head was beyond amazing even if he was sorta on the giving instead of receiving end.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. His mind was racing like hell with all the great stuff he had done within the last two hours. He couldn't resist wondering what he might be asked to do tomorrow when he attended his first official meeting.

None of the other members had indicated exactly what to expect; only that they would definitely be causing some sort of trouble. The prospect seemed exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Tino paused as he passed the hall mirror and studied his reflection. He beamed in satisfaction at himself. Yes, he, Tino Väinämöinen was officially 'bad' now. He trembled with joy as he touched the reflective surface, tracing small circles over himself as he eyed the clean cut blue shirt he happened to be wearing.

"Now that I'm a part of this new group, I need to dress differently," he acknowledged with a grimace. It seemed like now was a good time for him to rely on the advice of his library book. He returned to the kitchen and opened his school bag.

To his surprise, he found that he no longer had the books he had checked out from the library. Tino searched his school bag and let out a disappointed whine. Maybe he had left it on the check out counter. No, he frowned, the blonde was pretty sure he'd had it when he and Eduard had parted. So he must have lost it somewhere between here and there, right?

It was best to retrace where he had been. It would suck if he had to pay for the books. BUT not paying for the book would be rebellious, yeah! ...Yet it was also kind of stealing... and that was something he couldn't bring himself to do. "It's my fault I lost it," Tino sighed, sliding his winter jacket back on and exiting the house.

It was cold outside. Tino didn't really mind since his face felt hot from worry. The blonde arrived back at the street corner where he had met the 'Nordic Winters'. Glancing around the street, his eyes saw both books lying on the ground with a splatter of snow on them. "Oh! Good! It's here!" Tino exclaimed as he bent over and swept the books up into in his arms. A small relieved chuckle escaped his lips, "This street keeps making good things happen for me today." Would it be wrong to thank the street? He wondered. Oh well, he do it anyways. "THANK YOU!" The blonde yelled out loudly as he turned his head into the direction of the area where he first met Berwald.

Gazing down the alley he let his mind wander back to the strange encounter between the two. And his mind recalled the sweet taste of Berwald's cum as it burst upon his tongue. His body shivered at the tantalizing memory. It tasted so new and exciting and Tino's heart couldn't help but thump faster as he remembered that his actions had successfully brought the Swedish blonde past the point of orgasm. An orgasm which was abruptly ruined when his thoughts reminded him that Mathias had told him what a 'shitty' job he did. "Was I really that awful?" he wondered, "Did they just let me into their group out of pity?" Tino mentally scolded himself for his poor performance, "Tomorrow, I'll have to show the 'Nordic Winters' that I can and will be a valuable member!"

*****VVVV*****

Upon arriving home, Tino skimmed over the index in the '_Self Help to Rebuilding Your Image_' book, and flipped it open to the chapter about clothing and style:

_"Dress with style and impress your co-workers..."_

-he could just replace 'co-workers' with 'gang buddies', right?... Tino lifted a pencil that was setting on the kitchen table and lightly crossed out the word, scribbling in the new noun.

_"People who don't dress their best everyday lack in self-esteem. They are most likely to suffer from sudden bursts of anger, depression, social problems internal rage, body pain and lack of respect."_

Tino should have skimmed this section earlier before he borrowed the book. "I don't need to solve those image problems. I don't have any of these," his lips puckered into a frown, "If anything I need to get them."

An idea occurred to the light blonde boy. If he did the opposite of what the book told him to do then he could be cool and fit into the gang better. Once again, Tino scribbled out each word that described on how to become successful at impressing business people and wrote the antonym for each.

When he finished he had a worded sentence that looked like this:

"Impress your *_gang members_* with your *_un_* exciting attitude and *_body_*. Dressing for success has never been easier. Take a few moments to reflect upon your clothing *_looking and doing that now! moi moi! __:)* _Dress comfortable and *_un_* professional for your first impression *_with a gang_*. You *_DO_* want to make heads turn and do a double take to notice how *_BADASS_* you look. *_DO_* dress in clothing that are baggy, un-washed, bleach, too short, cleavage/belly showing, studded butt, ripped, food stained, also *_wear_* excessive jewel piercing, excessive cologne/perfume, flippy flops, or material with obscene imaginary/symbols. It can not be stressed enough *_do not_* AVOID wearing these. You *_WANT_* to make a spectacle upon *_proving how bad I can be!_*.

Tino dug through his closet. Most of his outfits were lighter colored button up shirts or winter themed sweaters. All of the clothes were cleaned, pressed and folded. None looked menacing, quite the opposite actually. Everything looked as if it were straight out of a Christmas catalog.

This wouldn't do! No, not at all!

"If I leave now, I can buy something dark to fit in-," Tino said as he looked down at his watch, "But it's 8 o' clock, the mall closes at 9. " His voice filled with hopelessness before he let out an exasperated sigh, "I'll never get there in time. I'll just have to make do with what I have and improvise for tomorrow."

He resumed his search through his closet, finally pulling out a black and yellow plaid sweater. Tino nodded at the piece of clothing as he eyed it up. "It has black in it."

It took over two hours for the young Finn to get his outfit just right for tomorrow. Tino eyed himself in the mirror, proudly gawking at his reflection from head to toe before wiggling about to capture his backside view.

"I look so cool," he chirped to himself. And it was with that proud optimism that he realized it was time for him to go to bed.

*****VVVV*****

Tino attended school as usual wearing his normal light blue sweater and khakis while carrying his gang clothes loosely at his side in his gym bag. He was disappointed when Eduard didn't show up to classes. Tino really wanted to tell his best friend everything. Without the opportunity to talk, Tino had no choice but to anxiously wait out the course of the day. When the final class bell rang, the blonde quickly gathered his things, placing all his books and schoolwork in his locker. Then Tino ran down to the boy's bathroom to change his clothing into his gangster gear.

Eyeing himself up happily in the bathroom mirror, Tino nodded at his image. "It looks even better than last night," he decided aloud. Everything was so perfect, it was bad! Fantastically bad! This was the look he was going for and it was even cooler than he imagined! This outfit just screamed 'Bad' in every sense of the word with its daring bits of homemade slashed denim and hardcore band t-shirt. Even the crazy looking plaid sweater that peeked out beneath his sleeves told the world he was trouble.

Without haste, Tino headed for the train station.

When he arrived, he paced around the empty grounds...

The meeting was at 6 pm and it was only 3:40. He arrived way to early in his excitement. The blonde shook his head in disappointment and mentally scolded himself for not paying more closer attention. It was kinda dorky to be on time for the meeting anyways if he wanted to project a badass attitude.

"HEY!" a loud voice called out and Tino turned his attention in the direction it had come from. There stood Mathias, Lukas and Berwald, all three holding large duffel bags. Tino felt his face pale. That was certainly odd. What was in the bags anyways? They looked like they were filled with something heavy. Oh no! Was it a dead body? The blonde stumbled backwards. "Um...ah...," he barely managed, pointing nervously at the items in question, " A body?" he asked.

"La'ndry," Berwald replied as his piercing gaze unnerved the small Finn. "_So s'lly_," the Swede thought to himself as his face blushed at funniness of the comment.

"Are you going to the laundromat too to wash your clothes?" Mathias asked, pointing to Tino's bag and then across the street from the train station at a laundromat. The light blonde shook his head 'no', but it didn't seem to register with the Dane. Instead the tall man threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him towards the laundromat..

"We wash our clothes in bulk every Wednesday to save on money," Mathias explained, "and it just happens to be your luck that you joined on a Tuesday night, cuz next week we can all four wash our clothes together."

"The highlight of the week," Lukas grated out as he rolled his eyes, Tino let out a nervous laugh, "I do like doing laundry. I never knew that it was considered cool."

The Norwegian sighed, "It isn't-" It was then at the very moment that Lukas got a complete view Tino's badass clothing and he stopped speaking mid-sentence. No words could describe the fashion horror of what he saw in front of him. The terrible, clashing colors of Tino's cut up checkered sweater actually looked like someone had thrown up on the collar because the Finn had actually taken the time to fringe the sweater so parts of it leaked down his black t-shirt. Faded, torn up jeans and three little painted black jingle bell pins stuck to the left side of his pants leg.

"What are you wearing?" Lukas finally asked, too shock to remain silent about it.

Tino smiled happily, "You noticed? How 'BAD' do I look?" the Finn asked him proudly.

Lukas' mouth gaped. "No words can describe it. I'm surprised you actually asked." "I know right," Tino tottered happily as he shifted for them all to get a better look at his outfit.

"It's go'd," Berwald interjected, though Lukas suspected the Swede was just being polite.

'The hell type of fashion taste did his companions have anyway,' Lukas thought to himself as he eyed the black rock band shirt under the sweater. "Lordi," Lukas read the words off the Finn' top, "What is that?"

"Best band ever." Tino replied to the skeptical Norwegian.

"I like m'sic," Berwald said, trying his best to make a conversation with the cute blonde.

"And I like slashed jeans," Mathias stated as he pushed past Berwald, " I use to have a pair too like that too... til they disappeared. I put my clothes into the washer at home and then they started going missing. Fucking machine ate 'em."

Berwald cleared his throat and picked up the laundry bag he had rested on the ground, "Should go ins'de," he suggested. "Yeah," Mathias sighed in agreement before letting out a small laugh, "But hey, you guys know what, I got that stupid washer back at it own game. It stole my clothes so I I stole it's door, right off the hinges'."

"Which is why we have to go to a laundromat," Lukas pointed out, "You're such an idiot," he sighed.

"Oh, you can just take any pair of regular pants and scratch the knees and thighs up with a knife to give it that ripped up look," Tino informed the Dane.

A look of horror crossed Lukas' face at Tino's comment, "Don't tell him that," the dishwater blonde said with tinge of annoyance. Mathias let out a louder laugh, "I'm going to do that while I wait. Berwald, give me a pocket knife." "Don't h've one," Berwald replied, the Dane however was unsatisfied with the answer given, "What do you mean you don't got one-"

"I brought a kitchen knife, will that work?" Tino asked as he removed the household weapon from his bag, "I wasn't sure if there was going to be a fight against a rival gang, but I wanted to be prepared."

"Sh'uld use a sw'tchblade," Berwald said.

"A switchblade? Alright, cool. Even the name sounds tough," the Finnish teen said as he mentally decided he'd get one someday.

"It's less d'ngerous," the Swede stated as he opened the door to laundromat and held it open for Tino, "Don't w'nt you to g't hurt."

Lukas gave the two a curious look before following Mathias into the laundry mat. Tino looked around at the coin operated machines. The dryers were placed to the back while the regular washing machines were in a row on the right and left sides of the building. Finally, he noticed a set of three industrial style washer placed near the front entrance near the powder detergent dispenser.

Berwald headed over to the dispenser and placed some coins in. The machine made a clicking noise before releasing a small box filled with the powdered soap. He then put in more coins and clicked the handle again. At that moment a pen came out of the dispenser.

The Swede held out the pen and Tino looked at it confused, "Hm? I don't need one," he said. "For your sh'rt," Berwald replied popping the cap off the top and pressing it against a powdered sugar stain on the front of the blonde's shirt. "I've never seen something like that. It's a pen, but for clothes. It's neat. Does it have soap in it?" Tino asked as he placed his hand over Berwald's and examined the 'laundry' pen.

The sensation of Tino's hand covering over his almost made Berwald pull back in shock. To feel someone as handsome as Tino willingly touch him on their on accord made the Swede revel in delight. Tino's fingers curled around Berwald's, pulling his hand closer towards his face to read the fine print on the pen.

Could this be considered holding hands? Like a real couple? It was almost too much to Berwald, especially when he realized he was attracted to the smaller man.

"I love.." Tino spoke and Berwald's body trembled at the those words, before the sentence became ruined by the following, "that there are so many nifty innovative products being made," then he started to ramble about a weird gadget he received for Christmas.

The Finn guided Berwald's hand back to the shirt stain and help rub the pen over the stain. Mutual cleaning. It was such a nice feeling!

Mathias proceeded over to the two and looked at Berwald washing up Tino's shirt. "Got some money on ya? If you do then I'll wash your clothes in with ours." The light blonde blinked and looked down at his bag, "I guess they do need washed," he admitted.

"Not just those, I mean that shirt you're wearing now," the Dane said as he pointed to the smudged filth spots on Tino's clothes. Biting his lip, Tino didn't want to admit he purposely put those marks on his clothes to be cool, because then it would seem that he wasn't naturally cool in the first place. Slowly, the blonde nodded. Tino didn't mind Berwald fixing his clothing. It was good to know that his new found friends didn't like stains. He would have to cross that off from his 'what to wear' style list. Tino fidgeted, "Well... I would but I won't have anything to wear if I take my shirt off. I can wait till I get home to wash-"

"Don't be modest, we're all men here," Mathias declared as he pulled on Tino's sleeve removing the other man's shirt and then his cut up sweater, "O~~~hayyyyaaaaaa~~!" Tino squealed as the Dane yanked off his undershirt leaving Tino's chest bare.

The Finn's first reaction was to fold his arms over to cover his chest, his face was red from the sheer embarrassment of knowing that his body wasn't buff. He didn't have six pack rippling abs, not at all, but he wish he did.

If Berwald's glasses could fog up from the mere sexiness of looking at a bare chested Tino, they would, but they didn't. What did happen was that the Swede's thinking suddenly became complete filled with lustful fantasies of the Finn. His breathing became a bit heavier too, and Tino glanced up taking notice of the gawking Swede.

The reddish hue on Tino's face brightened, and he stumbled back against the coin machine. The metal made a clank sound as his naked back slapped into it. Tino tightened his arms around his own body, doing his best to hide his exposed flesh. Thoughts raced through the Finn's mind, alarming ones like, _'He's looking at me, it must be because of my weight- I- I can't help that I'm a little chubby. I didn't think it was noticeable-I -I-'_

"_Such a cute b'dy_," Berwald thought as he watched the Finn cover from his gaze, _"he's shivering. Is he c'ld?"_

"Here," Berwald said as he removed his dark blue coat and handed it to Tino, "Huh?"

"You c'ld?," Berwald asked as he wrapped the coat over Tino's shoulder. "Thank you," the Finn said as he cuddled into the coat, "It's so warm! Your body must feel nice wearing this all winter."

Berwald nodded in reply, "Ye'h," he mumbled and reached out his hand to take Tino's into his. He placed the Finn's palm against his button down shirt, "Is w'rm."

Was that a question or a statement? Tino didn't know, but he did notice something very important! Berwald was wearing a white dress shirt and a tie under his coat, which meant that the Finn didn't even have to dress menacingly. No, all he had to do was buy a scary looking coat! Then he could get as many stains as he wanted on it and not have to worry again about standing in the laundromat semi-naked.

WHAP!-

A pair of pants slung against Berwald's face, "Hey, cut those up for me!" Mathias demanded while standing in front of the dryer wearing only his shirt and a pair of boxer.

"Idiot," Lukas scoffed, "put your pants back on."

That wouldn't happen.

The Dane came over to Berwald and draped his arm around the tall man's neck, "Tino, let's me see the knife you brought," Mathias asked. Doing as requested, Mathias took the kitchen knife from their newest member and handed it over to the Swede, who immediately slashed cuts into the knees and thighs of the Dane's pants. It didn't take long before Mathias had them back on and was gloating over how cool ripped jeans were!

"So," Tino began, buttoning up the blue coat he now found himself wearing, "What sort of gang activities do you have planned for tonight?"

"Murder," Lukas dead-panned with a dark air looming around him.

"OHAYAAA~~!" The Finn's face paled as he his body shook nervously fear, "YOU MEAN LIKE STABBING! THAT'S- THAT'S-"

Berwald shook his head no, "He's jok'ng."

"Ah, that's a relief," the blonde smiled.

Tino then felt himself grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. Mathias was leaning down, gazing at the Finn's face with an ominous looking grin, "But what is planned is sumthing violently amazing! And you should be glad, cuz you're gonna be the star of it."

_To be continued- MAYBE..._

* * *

><p><span>Notes and stuff-<span>

**Please read and review to get the next chapter-**

***===-+++ I am sorry for the delay in getting this posted. I had IRL problems which really suxed and made me saddy/depressed- :( -my parents are going through the process of divorcing- and just a lot of stoopid stuff happened cuz they are - it suxs!

-XXXXXDDDDDDD - EVERY1 who REVIEWED- U ALL R THE AWEs0MESAUCE== &&& you know it- :) -THANK U 333333- !-

***SnapShotStalker- **You get the highest high five of them all- i shuld also wear a suit when i do it- FTW-! &&& if i could tell you what a fantastic friend u r then i would put it in a song from CHOPIN - XD (Etude Op. 25, No. 9 ) **add .0005 points to ur awes0me meter*

***+++Felicia Martins- **- *glomps u for ur awes0meness, encouragement, love and cheering! +++Merci mon amie! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi? 3*==(i cant speak french -*FAIL*cries*-)

**======CherryTorn- **3- being bad is serious lol-ing-business- hope u keep luving the 'bad'ness going on here

**-**-Pasta-chan13- **omg- r u really made up of pasta? if so- will u feed me to energize the story? *nom nom nom*

****++ardx- ***hands tissue* awww- u can cuddle them both and make it better- they both r s0000 fluffy- -!- wait- i mean- TOUGH... um... *runs away*

**kayal6**- IKR! so cute! *he will take care of him- if he isnt blushing too much*- PASTA PARTY! VE! Italian? UR ITALY!- ...or Romano? - Can u cook? Lets share sum pasta! Ooo!

**gabielel**- itz too embarrassing 2 tell him right now but *-insert non descriptive SPOILER here-*- XD - thats so kind of u 2 say- 3 *hug*-im glad u enjoy my writing * im hoping 2 improve- and get better- *HUGGLE*

**SatineMarmalade- **lol- i enjoy making funny situations- Tino being good is bad * being BAD is bad * being weird is bad!- double meaning words r so 'bad'! * -lol- P.S- luving Nordics is the BEST!

-_soooooo R & R- plz?


	4. BE

************************-Chappy 4 -BE - ************************

"Do you like scenery?" Mathias asked, it was such an odd question that Tino didn't know what else to say but "Yes, I do. I like waking up in the morning on days when my backyard is covered in freshly fallen snow. It's so nice how the flakes rustle off of the trees and the lake freezes over with a glistening sheen of ice. It's beautiful and-"

"Great!" Mathias interjected, "Then you'll love doing _**this**_." A large smile graced Mathias' face as he took out the clothes from the dryer and handed them to his companions. Lukas and Berwald took time to fold their own clothing, but Mathias didn't. Instead he handed his clothing to Lukas to fold, but the Norwegian knotted the material and slung it into the duffel bag to fold later.

After finishing laundry the Nordic Winter gang left the area and headed towards the empty and abandoned train's box-cart near the back of the station.

Mathias crawled inside with their duffel bags, Tino gave Berwald a puzzled look, "Um, what is he doing?"

"Th's is wh're we keep everyth'ng," Berwald replied.

Tino peered in through the entrance of the cart. There were weapons and a couple of bags of merchandise packed against the corner wall, "Can't k'ep it at the house. M'st is st'len. That's why we p't it here."

"Ah! So this is the hideout!" Tino's exclaimed, his voice was full of excitement, "It looks just like the book told me it would." Berwald didn't understand what book Tino was talking about. "You like books?" he asked.

"It depends on the subject, but yeah, for the most part. In fact-" Tino rambled . Surprisingly, the type of books Tino liked held the Swede's interest, but Lukas found it quite boring.

The Swede was hanging on to every one of Tino's words like it was fascinating. The dishwater blonde frown. How the hell could a conversation about nothing keep Berwald entertained? There had to be something he was missing and not noticing.

"Got it," Mathias said as he hopped down off the cart and held out a handful of money.

********VVVVV********

"A train ride?" Lukas sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, I've been planning this all morning. Wait here, I'll get the tickets," Mathias instructed before walking ahead of them and heading towards the ticket counter at the train station. Tino looked at his remaining two companions barely able to contain his excitement about what was coming next.

"This is great! We're gonna do some gang stuff now, right?" he asked.

Lukas rolled his eyes as Tino struck his version of a badass pose. "Yeah, something like that," the dishwater blonde sighed, folding his arms impatiently across his chest.

"What is it? Did he tell you guys what it is?" the Finn asked, staring up at the tall Swedish man. Berwald shrugged. "Don't kn'w yet." "Whatever it is, it's gonna be stupid," Lukas remarked as he glared at Mathias' back, "It always is." As if he somehow heard the Norwegian, their Danish companion turned and winked in their direction, specifically at Lukas. Lukas turned his head to look in the opposite direction, curling his bottom lip as he grumbled, "Idiot."

After he had finished, Mathias jogged towards them and presented everyone with a white passenger ticket. Tino stared at his, noting their intended destination as the four of them passed through the turnstile and approached the platform.

It wouldn't be long before he got the chance to 'prove' himself. That was what they called it when you were in a gang, wasn't it? He'd already managed to get in, now he just needed to stay in and the best way of doing that was showing the guys that he was bad but in a useful, gang sorta way.

Stepping onto the train, the four walked to their seats. Norway sat at the window, trying his best not to pay attention to the Dane, "How long till we get to our destination?" Lukas asked.

"'Bout an hour and 20 m'nutes," Berwald said, reading the arrival and departure information on his ticket.

"Good. I'm taking nap," Lukas stated as he leaned his head back against the cushioned seating "Wake me when we arrive."

"But you'll miss the fun ride-" Mathias protested. It didn't seem to phase Lukas though, instead he just continued to close his eyes and relax.

As the train started up and took off from the platform, Mathias stood from his seat, "I gonna go see if there's any sort of food cart and get you a coffee," he said to Lukas as he walked away, "I'll be back."

Tino stretched his arms out in front of himself, "I've been so excited about doing this today that I didn't get much sleep. Silly isn't it? But even if I could sleep right now I don't think I would," the light blonde said. He glanced up at Berwald and then out the train window gazing at the trees passing by.

That comment was defiantly an invitation to a conversation, but Berwald was clueless as how to reply back to it. There were so many things he could say: _'What were you excited about?' 'You like watching the nature out the window too?' _or ANY general question that would keep the conversation going.

Instead, Berwald choose to lean back in his seat and brood in deep thought over a question. Tino glanced back at the Swede and noticed the dark appearance masking the Swede's face. Inevitably, his body shook with fear. Did he say something wrong? Maybe Berwald didn't like how excited he was or maybe the fact that the seat cushions really were NOT that comfortable. It actually surprised him that Lukas could sleep on such a hard surface.

"So," Tino began, "What was the first big thing the Nordics had you do?"

"Fought some pe'ple," Berwald replied, "fract'red my wrist," the Swede held out his gloved hand and flexed it, "it was as a l'ng time ago tho'gh."

"Will today be like that for me?" Tino questioned.

Berwald paused for a moment. He had already promised to protect the Finnish teen if something bad did arise, so Tino wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt. He had meant what he said before, "No, already t'ld you that you won't h've to fight."

"Aw, that's a shame. I was looking forward to a fight. But whatever must be planned must be even more badass, right?"

Berwald shook his head, "Not s're."

Tino smiled and gave him a small chuckle. It was cute sounding and Berwald couldn't help but stare. Tino busied himself by thinking about all the awesome things that could happen. He looked back at his travel companion only to notice the Swede's icy penetrating gaze scaring the hell out of him. It was so creepy… Why was he staring? Maybe it was something he said. No, that couldn't be it. They had just discussed fighting and THAT was badass. It had to be something else. But what? Then it occurred to him what if when the Nordic Winter's usually took the train that Berwald would stretch out between two seats. He probably hated him for taking up his leg warming space.

"I-if you want you can rest your legs on my lap," Tino told Berwald nervously. The gaze darkened and his face reddened, "Orrrr-" Tino added on as his body shook from the intensity of the stare, "If you want to lay your head in my lap as a pillow, I won't mind."

Would that be considered sleeping together? Berwald blinked at the curious request. "Ok'y," he replied, leaning over and placing his head against the light blonde's thighs. Tino took a deep breath, his body was shaking as Berwald nuzzled his face against his slacks. He could feel Berwald's hot breath when he exhaled against his body.

Tino looked down at Berwald. Even if he was scary, he looked strangely pleasant nuzzled against his crotch. It was a strange thing to think. Biting his lip, Tino mentally imagined what it might look like if Berwald gave him a blowjob.

He thought of Berwald unzipping his zipper and pressing his warm mouth against the head of his cock. Tino felt his dick starting to harden. Fuck! "I-I need to go to the bathroom!" Tino frantically said, lifting Berwald's head off his lap and placing it on to the cushion.

Tino hurried down the small pathway to the back of the train to the bathrooms.

The sign read: _Occupied_. Tino mentally cursed to himself. What was he thinking about something sexual like that for anyways? He needed to keep his mind set on track. He needed to stick to his priorities. He wanted to look 'bad', go to school, make friends, and have people recognize his true image a GANGSTER.

Whapping his head against the bathroom door, he silently lamented to himself about what a pile of FAIL he was being.

The bathroom handle made a click sound and Tino stepped back. Mathias stepped out, shutting the stall door behind himself. "Huh? Tino! Terrific, you're already back here."

"I-" the Finn stammered. Mathias threw his arm around Tino's shoulder earning a startled look from the blonde. "You ready to do the fun part of today?," he asked with a grin.

"C'mon," the Dane urged, clasping Tino's hand and pulling past the bathrooms to the fire exit door. Reaching up , Mathias stuck a picklock into the door's keyhole and popped the door open.

There were no following carts, just the railway tracks beyond them. Tino made a scared squeak, "What exactly are we doing?"

"It's easy," Mathias explained as he reached into his coat's pocket and removed a aerosol size can of spray paint, "You're going to climb on the roof of the train-"

"But it's moving," Tino panicked.

"Yeah," the Dane acknowledged, "But all you gotta do is spray paint our gang symbol to the top of the train's roof."

Tino hesitated. What the hell type of gang activity was that?

"Come on," Mathias grinned, taking Tino's hand in his and placing the spray paint can in the teen's palm, "It will be.."

"completely badass," Tino mentally interjected.

"fun."

Was it nerves? Tino couldn't tell, he felt sick to stomach. He really did want to do cool stuff as part of a group- but was it necessary that it had to be dangerous. "I don't think I can do this," Tino said quickly.

"It's not that hard," the Dane replied, as he took the can back and stepped out onto the small metal exit platform. Reaching over the side, Mathias pulled himself onto railing ledge and then pulled himself up on to the top of the train, "See."

"The hardest part is just getting to the roof, which was easy when I did it," Mathias informed the blonde. Tino took a deep breath, he really wanted to be part of the gang, and if he didn't maybe they would kick him out. With a heavy exhale, the Finn placed a foot onto the railing. The vibration from the metal was shaky already.

He couldn't do it. Stepping back off the rail, Tino shook his head.

"I can't-"

"Here," Mathias extended his right hand out to Tino, and with a hardy pull he helped the nervous Finn onto the roof of the moving cart.

Kneeling down to try his best to keep his balance, Mathias walked proudly to the middle of the roof. Taking the spray paint can, he scribbled out a weird looking 'NW', "That's our symbol, impressive, right? I came up with it. Since I did the first one for you, all you gotta do is spray five more, hop back to this cart and I'll let you have title of 'King of the Nordic Winters' for a day.

"King?" Tino repeated.

"Yeah, like a leader. Don't get me wrong, I'm head of the 'Nordic Winters', but sometimes if you do something that really makes the group stand out, it can't be ignored. So you get to be in my spot and pick the next fun activity to do. Anything you want," Mathias winked, "And it's good for your street credibility."

"See you when you're done. And don't fall cuz it'll be really disappointing," With a wave Mathias left, crawling back down off the roof leaving the blonde teen feeling a looming sense of despair.

Tino took a step forward, only to find it was hard to walk on such a unsteady, icy surface. How the hell was Mathias walking around so freely! It felt impossible to do this! It wasn't the moderate speed of the train that scared Tino, of course not! Not even the wind factor. Well... maybe it was a little. No. It was mainly the undeniable fact that if he stepped wrong he would fall to his death, and that did not sit comfortably with him at all!

Walking carefully across the top, Tino looked at the gap between the passenger car he was on and the next one. The railway tracks were passing fastly beneath him, "Why couldn't the gang I joined just break mail boxes or.. rescue animals from wandering around homeless?" Tino shook his head. No this was exactly the kind of timid thinking he wanted to avoid. He wanted this. To actually do things as a group. To be bad and recognized for it. "I just have to do my best!" He convinced himself.

******VVVV******

Mathias ran down the cart's aisle, slapping the back of the chairs as he passed them "WE'RE GONNA BE THE BEST GANG EVER AND BE AS GREAT AS WE ONCE WERE!" Mathias announced as he smacked the back of Lukas' seat. The Norwegian frowned, opening one eye.

"Why are you so annoying?" Lukas asked.

There was a loud bang that came from the top of the carts roof. All three looked in the direction of the sound but Lukas and Berwald didn't bother to pay any more attention to it.

The Dane laughed loudly, "Cuz I'm going to revitalize our reign as one of the most fierce gangs throughout the country! Remember how fantastic that use to be when we would fight other gangs. Everyone knew our names!"

"Yeah," Lukas said, re-closing his eyes, "they did. But it was really dumb what we would fight about."

Berwald looked past Mathias and down the corridor, barely paying attention to his companion's boisterous voice. Abruptly, he stood and walked down the aisle towards the bathroom in the back. Both were unoccupied.

Berwald paused, and thought for a moment. It had been a while since the Finn left. Maybe he went to the front of the train instead. He was positive though that he had watch the Finn run off in this direction but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It didn't make sense.

He returned to the seating area, "Where's T'no?"

Lukas shrugged and Mathias propped his feet on the seat in front of him, "He's outside tagging our symbol," the Dane answered.

Berwald and Lukas both exchanged a curious glance at one another, "We're on a moving train. How can he be outside?" Lukas asked.

Rushing to the back of the train cart, Berwald pushed the back door opens and climbed the ladder to the roof. And sure enough, to his horror, he saw the blonde teen on the third cart ahead, spraying their gang insignia at his feet.

Fear welled up inside of him. What the hell was Mathias thinking sending Tino up to an icy roof. That idiot was trying to get his love interest killed for the sake of reputation, "TINO!" Berwald shouted.

The Finn hadn't heard the voice call to him over the loud rumbling of the train and wind. Instead, he proceeded to move forward towards the next cart. Berwald hurried after him. losing his footing on the first cart. He slipped forward and felt his body crash against the metallic roof.

The noise caught Tino's attention. Glancing back he saw the tall blonde trying to regain his balance to stand back up unable to gain a standing position. Rushing back as quickly as he could, Tino jumped the cart and ran to the aid of his fellow companion.

"Berwald!" the Finn called out as he stepped across the slippery metallic surface, "Are you alright!" Immediately, the Swede pulled Tino against himself, "This is enough. Stop. Don't do this."

"But-" Tino began to speak..

"I won't be able to prot'ct you if you die," Berwald interrupted, holding the blonde teen in his embrace, "And I want to be w'th you," he mumbled lowly into the nape of the Finn's neck.

Tino blushed as he glanced up at Swede, and strangely for that instance he didn't look scary like a monster. He looked kind just like his heart. Tino smiled and nodded, leaning his head up Tino pressed his lips against the Swedes. It felt nice and sweet, and though the place was unconventional, the emotions were there now. Honest and pure, "Thank you for worrying about me."

_To be continued... MAYBE-_

* * *

><p><span>Notes and stuff-<span>

**Ten reviews for chappy 4 to get the next chapter- ****((*-when the blue review button at the top of the story says- ****39**** reviews-)))**

******************+++**WARNING-** playing and being stupid around trains is **dangerous** so don't do it-

****THANK u ALL 4 the AWES0MENESS kn0wn AS REVIEWS! LOVE YOU 4 reviewing!

*****SnapShotStalker**- VE! VE!- u can hug me 2-! im just as badass as the nordics... wait im wrong- lolz- im just a fangirl n0t a badass + lolz- Tino d0es need a hug- XDD - im s0 happy that u enjoy it s0 far!- lolz- im n0t very g00d writing action s0 the gang wont get into much tr0uble- but there will be more smexiness- u can c0unt 0n that if i actually finish writing the st0ry- *HUGGLES U WITH LOVE!*WUV WUV Uuuuuuu!

+++**Felicia Martins**- Tu es ma joie de vivre- Je suis à toi pour- Je t'aime - *hugs & kisses 4 u*- -i wasnt g0ing to have the chapter end like that but u requested a kiss between Tino & Berwald- so i did the kiss for you! - i h0pe u enjoy it my dear friend-! 3

!**ardx**- *SQQQQUUUEEEE* -XD -s0 s0ft- *cuddles* -gasp! What if we die 0f happiness?- ***hm? The clothes were uncool? You must have Lukas' taste in fashion.

**===kayal6**- ack! I forgot about loss 0f blood- ur right- but there will be sum yaoi… their will be al0t of side pairings (((itz in chapter 1 notes)))- so there will b plenty 0f yaoi… maybe. XD - YESH! Italy style pasta! *EPIC WIN!* - can u make lasagna? Aaaa- I want sum so much!

###**UrsulaP**- I luv cutely bizarre stuff 2- *huggle* (: - 1 questioned answer- && I d0 have plans 2 answer the 0ther- im excited 2 write b0ut Berwald's past w/ Mathias- *eep! Ive said 2 much- *runs away*

$$$**Punkycat**- I want to see your thoughts 0f BAD Tino- I need to have my nose bleed …more. *cough* - !- I like exclaimation marks 2- *!*wait ur still bleeding- I'll call an ambulance!-

%%%**Jenny-Poloni777**- if suspense could be baked as a Italian meal- what meal would it be & what would it taste like?

^^^**blankets**- dr0p by as much as u like- the moar the merrier- like a small little mini-gang- +++++plus .0003 points 0n ur 'BAD TOUCH TRIO' meter-

\\\**Robin**- riddle me this-: Berwald and Mathias are traveling in the same direction on the same walkway. Berwald is walking at 1 mph, and Mathias is walking at 2 mph. Berwald goes to Lukas' house at 11:19 pm. If Mathias goes to Lukas' house at 11:31 pm, at what time will something sexy occur and in which area of the house? ***_ am or pm.

-**Bika-chan**- YESH! Don't turn away- we're g0ing 2 have pasta!- it wuld b a shame 2 miss it- there will be cement shaped c00kies baked by England there too-*…sorry- that was suppose to be a reas0n to stay*

===**Missbork**- *tears 0f joy* - we have the same thought!- we're like TWINS- !EPIC-NESS! - u should write ur ideas out as a fanfic 2- cuz smexiness iz always g00d w/ the N0RDICS- & APH can always d0 w/ m0ar SuFin fics- I will keep 0n w0rking 0n thiz fanfic if u keep 0n reviewing cuz that's a WIN/WIN situation which iz a +WIN for everyone- *huggle*


End file.
